Noche en el antro
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: "La caja dorada", en el callejón Knockturn. ¿Quién se apunta para ir al nuevo boliche del mundo mágico? Bellatrix Lestrange/ Hermione Granger/ Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius/Harry/Snape/Ron.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, etc, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede vender, copiar, reproducir, ni usar para beneficio personal.

 **Advertencias:** Sexo, incesto, lenguaje inapropiado, un poco de todo para no perder la costumbre. Si eres menor de edad o te da nervios leer esto, busca algo más acorde a tus gustos.

 **Dicho esto, a leer:**

 **One-Shot**

 _Noche en el antro_

—¡Estoy re, pero re contra harta y podrida! ¡No lo soporto más, Cissy!—dijo Bella, refiriéndose a su esposo, Rodolphus.

—¡Qué novedad!

—Quiero hacer algo divertido sin tener que dar explicaciones—bufó con sus brazos en jarra.

—¿Y no lo hicimos recién?—preguntó, todavía a medio vestir—. ¿Y desde cuando tú das explicaciones?—preguntó irónica y con su ceja levantada.

Narcissa se incorporó de la cama y tomó sus botas para volvérselas a poner con tranquilidad mientras que observaba a su hermosa hermana caminarse toda la habitación, de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

—No me malinterpretes, Cissy, —pidió, volteando para verla— eres hermosa, te amo, me encanta poseerte, pero me gustaría ultrajar a alguien nuevo, diferente…no sé, estoy caliente…aún—confesó, frenándose para hacer un puchero y poner esos ojos de cachorro apaleado, que solo su hermana sabía comprender.

—Te entiendo, yo también estoy un poco…insatisfecha—dijo la palabra, pero educadamente—. ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó, levantándose de la cama y ajustando la hebilla de su vestido.

—¡Salgamos!—propuso riendo como niña pequeña ante una excitante travesura.

—¿Salir?, ¿a dónde?—interrogó, dejando de acomodarse el vestido y alzando su rostro.

Narcissa, miró el reloj sobre la estufa y vio que las agujas marcaban las once y media de la noche. Mientras que se aprontaban y salían, se harían las doce y pico en un pestañear. Bueno… no era que a la mañana siguiente tuviera algo que hacer, excepto dormir, pensó con una sonrisa.

—Abrieron un antro—soltó Bella, entusiasmada—. Hace una semana que lo inauguraron. Dicen que va mucha gente y venden todo tipo de bebidas.

—¿Y dónde queda ese antro?—quiso saber, preocupada por los excéntricos gustos de su hermana.

—En el callejón Knockturn.

—No lo sé, Bella…Lucius va a querer ir. Sabes que se pone inaguantable sino lo invitamos—dudó Narcissa, mordiéndose el labio, y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y qué drama hay? ¡Que venga con nosotras!—propuso, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mientras que tenga presente que iremos exclusivamente a divertirnos… ¡No hay problema!

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Por qué no?—dijo después de meditarlo medio segundo—. Iré a decirle—avisó pronta para hablar con sus esposo. El cual, se encontraba bebiendo en la biblioteca de la mansión en completa soledad—. Enseguida regreso, y nos arreglamos.

—No te demores—siseó Bellatrix, levantando una de sus cejas en señal de advertencia.

—¿¡Celosa!?—tanteó, caminando hacia ella y sonriendo sugerente.

Le encantaba cuando su hermana no podía disimular sus emociones.

—¡Cómo siempre, Cissy! ¡Cómo siempre!—bufó, frunciendo los labios.

—¡Ya regreso!—prometió, dándole un dulce beso antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

—¿Quién más se apunta?—preguntó Harry, entusiasmadísimo, subiéndose a una silla para ver a todos desde la altura—. ¡Oh, vamos chicos! ¡Será divertido!—incentivó.

—¡Yo voy!—se anotó Neville, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yo también—dijo Ginny, decidida y levantando la mano.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó el azabache, esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

—Sí, obvio que voy—afirmó, dándolo por hecho.

—Bien…entonces somos: Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Oliver, Katie y yo… ¡Fantástico!—exclamó, feliz de la vida—. ¿Simus, estás seguro que no vienes?—probó en preguntarle de nuevo.

—Gracias, pero estoy muerto de cansado… ¡De verdad!—contestó, acomodándose en el sillón de la sala común a punto de dormirse—. Vayan y luego me cuentan.

—Sesión de maquillaje en el dormitorio de chicas—apremió Katie, llevándose de la mano a Hermione y Ginny, rumbo a las escaleras.

—¡No nos tardamos!—gritó Ginny sonriendo, viéndose arrastrada a la planta superior.

—¡Sí, cómo no!—bufó Ron, al verlas desaparecer entre risas tras la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Alguien lleva?—quiso saber Dean, mirando interrogante a sus compañeros de casa, ahora que las chicas no estaban en la sala.

—¿Te refrieres a …eso?—susurró Ron, como si fuera algo extremadamente prohibido.

—Claro, ¿qué más? ¡Preservativos, por supuesto!—confirmó Dean, hablando más alto de lo debido.

—En mi billetera tengo dos y creo que en el baúl me quedó uno del mes pasado—pensó Oliver, a toda velocidad.

—Yo tengo cuatro—habló Neville, sacando los sobrecitos ,color púrpura, del bolsillo y agitándolos frente a ellos.

—¡Eso es, Neville! ¡Genial, estamos cubiertos!—festejó Harry.

Después de treinta minutos, los ocho amigos salieron por el cuadro de la dama gorda, procurando ser lo más sigilosos posible.

La capa de invisibilidad sólo podía ocultar a tres de ellos, por lo tanto, era ridículo llevarla en esta ocasión.

Al iniciar el descenso, Harry, tanteó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y se percató que el mapa del Merodeador lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Lo había dejado sobre la cama, al salir de la habitación, y ni se había acordado hasta el momento.

Saliendo de la oscuridad, la inconfundible presencia del Profesor Snape los hizo frenase de golpe justo antes de llegar al quinto piso.

Estaba claro, esto con el mapa no hubiera pasado. Ahora con lamentarse no solucionarían nada.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿ese hombre no dormía?

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno…! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—habló el profesor Snape con su voz grave e intercediéndoles abruptamente el paso—. ¿Se puede saber a dónde van a estas horas…y vestidos…así?—inquirió, mirándolos de arriba abajo y chasqueando la lengua.

—P..Profesor, nosotros…queríamos…

—Vamos a ir a "La caja dorada"—soltó Oliver, desafiante y situándose al frente del grupo.

—Eso queda en el callejón Knockturn—hizo una leve pausa. Con sus cejas fruncidas y mirándolos uno a uno, preguntó—. ¿No les parece un poco…imprudente?—dijo lento y pausado, disfrutando sus caras de frustración y derrota—. ¿Debo recordarles que no han cumplido la mayoría de edad…todavía?

—Pero…—Dean intentó hablar, pero fue pellizcado por Neville en la parte baja de los riñones.

—¿Y que por supuesto, las salidas nocturnas en Hogwarts están prohibidas?—prosiguió, estoico.

—Llevamos una bolsita repleta de monedas—balbuceó el pelirrojo, sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo—. No sé, tal vez podríamos solucionarlo…

—¿Galeones?, ¿acaso me está sobornando, señor Weasley?—preguntó divertido, viendo como el joven comenzaba a sudar frío, blanco como el papel.

—Yo no quise decir eso—se espantó al ver que la reacción del profesor no fue la que había tenido en mente. _¿En qué estaba pensando?,_ se regaño por su estupidez.

—¡Ron, cállate!—murmuró Harry en su oído.

—Sólo queríamos salir un rato para divertirnos, profesor—intervino Hermione, respetuosamente—. Por favor, mañana no tenemos clases y además, falta apenas cuatro semanas para terminar el curso—suplicó por todos.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolos con su acostumbrada expresión.

 _¿Hace cuanto que no salgo?_ , se preguntó en su mente. _No sería mala idea_ , razonó. _Estoy harto de estar las veinticuatro horas en este maldito castillo,_ gruñó _. Revienta, Dumbledore, me largo por una noche. ¿Por qué mi oportunidad es con un grupo Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no podían ser Slytherin? Da igual, luego les restaré todos los puntos cuando esté borracho_ , se carcajeó en silencio.

—¡O van conmigo o en este instante se vuelven a la torre Gryffindor!—propuso, por fin, con gesto impasible y cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Ustedes eligen!—finalizó esperando que se decidieran, y divirtiéndose internamente por la cara de pasmo de los jóvenes adolescentes.

Los ocho se miraron entre si y completamente sorprendidos, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

¿El profesor Snape les estaba ofreciendo ir con ellos? ¿Desde cuándo infligía las normas del colegio por ir a un boliche con ocho niños alborotados?

Por supuesto, ninguno objetó absolutamente nada. Si era el costo que tenían que pagar para salir del castillo, bienvenido sea…con gusto irían con él.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Síganme y apresúrense!—ordenó, bajando rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a un cuadro en concreto que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

—Es un pasadizo—le susurró Hermione a Ginny, esperando que el cuadro se abriera.

—Si no me lo decías, no me daba cuenta—dijo la pelirroja, rodando los ojos, pronta para pasar.

* * *

—Esperen aquí, —ordenó Severus—veré si nos hacen descuento por los nueve—informó adelantándose, ondeando su capa y dejando el grupo a un costado de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Yo escuché bien o el profesor Snape va a regatear?—preguntó Hermione, incrédula, viendo como Severus se hacía paso entre la gente y hablaba en voz baja con el guardia que custodiaba la puerta principal.

—Bueno, por lo menos si lo logra tendremos más monedas para gastar en bebidas—acotó Neville, chiflando descarado y haciéndose el galán con unas chicas que pasaron justo enfrente a sus ojos.

Snape, levantó su brazo para que lo vieran desde la distancia, y agitó su mano en señal de que lo había logrado.

—¡Estupendo!—vitoreó Oliver.

A medida que avanzaban la gente los empezó a mirar de forma no muy amistosa. De seguro, muchos de ellos habían esperado por entrar desde temprano, pero no por nada habían ido con uno de los Mortífagos más odiado del mundo mágico.

Agacharon las cabezas y avanzaron rápidamente. El guardia se hizo a un costado y los nueve, con Severus al frente, ingresaron sin mayores inconvenientes.

Los amigos pensaron lo mismo a medida que la luz negra y la fuerte música los envolvía:

Ir con Severus Snape tenía sus privilegios.

* * *

—Lucius, déjate el pelo, ¿quieres?—se molestó Narcissa.

—Estas peor que una adolescente, cuñado—rió Bella, tomando de la mano a su hermana para caminar las dos últimas cuadras por el medio de la calle desierta.

Ya se podía escuchar la música.

—¿Estoy bien? ¿Seguras?—preguntó por onceava vez en media hora.

—Ya te dijimos ochocientas veces que estas hermoso—bufó Bellatrix, sin mirarlo—. ¿No sé qué más quieres que hagamos? ¿Te lo cantamos…a los gritos?—propuso, irónica.

—¡Ya casi llegamos!—avisó Narcissa, divisando la cola para ingresar al local bailable.

—Tendríamos que haber invitado a alguien más—se quejó el rubio por ser el único hombre del reducido grupo.

—¿Cómo a quién?—inquirió su esposa.

—No lo sé…a Scabior o Severus—se le ocurrió.

—¡Estás a tiempo!—avisó Narcissa, señalando con la cabeza a la taberna.

Esta se encontraba a mitad de cuadra, desviándose por la siguiente calle.

—Bien, nos encontramos dentro—dijo Lucius, acelerando el paso y doblando a la derecha.

Usaría la red Flu de la taberna para comunicarse con sus amigos.

* * *

—Está divina la madre de Malfoy—se le escapó a Hermione con sus ojos fijos, observando a la distancia.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?—regañó Ginny, zamarreándola un poco.

—Que puedo decir…me gustan las chicas malas—confesó sin pudor alguno.

—Las viejas malas, querrás decir—corrigió la pelirroja.

—Hablando de malas, miren quien está a su lado, muy mimosa—avisó Katie, codeando a sus amigas.

—Están que se parten, cualquiera de las dos—soltó Hermione, mirándolas embobada, del otro lado de la pista de baile.

—¡Hermione!—chilló Ginny, escandalizada—. Y eso que no has tomado nada aún.

—¿Qué? ¡Si es la verdad!—dijo babeándose, y sin perderlas de vista.

—En está te doy la derecha—apoyó Katie, sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago al ver como Bellatrix se refregaba en la espalda de su hermana, sosteniéndola de la cintura y bailando lento como perro en celo.

—¡Están locas, chicas!—aseguró Ginny con gesto de horror—. ¡Gracias!—le dijo al barman que les alcanzó los tragos que habían pedido, momentos antes.

—¿A cuál vas a encarar?—le preguntó Katie a Hermione, ignorando a la pelirroja, y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—No lo sé… a las dos, tal vez—carcajeó, empinándose de golpe el vaso lleno de Martini. ¿Dónde había quedado su pudor? En Hogwarts, ¿tal vez?

—¡Qué acaparadora!—rió sin poder contenerse—. Bueno, si una de las dos queda libre, me avisas—pidió, simulando un gesto suplicante.

—¡Hecho!—dijo la castaña, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se acercó a la barra para pedir otro Martini. Pagó su trago y decidida, caminó rumbo a los baños.

Casualmente, las hermanas Black se encontraban al final de la extensa barra, justo en la curva que llevaba a los lavabos de mujeres.

La castaña suspiró varias veces y acomodándose el bretel del vestido, comenzó a esquivar gente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

—Mi vestido pide ser arrancado. Tal vez alguna pueda ayudarme—soltó Hermione, pasando muy cerca de las hermanas y sin detenerse.

Abrió la puerta del baño e ingresó con la respiración agitada, muerta de vergüenza. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar. Usaría esos minutos para calmar la adrenalina que le había aflojado las piernas.

 _Respira, Hermione, respira, ya está hecho. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió decir algo así? "Fue demasiado",_ se regañó, mirándose en el espejo.

Bellatrix observó a Narcissa, y esta asintiendo y riendo a penas, le dio la confirmación para actuar.

—Ve y no te demores demasiado. Las espero aquí—dijo Cissy, pidiendo otro trago.

Bella caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que momentos antes, Hermione había a travesado. Y antes de abrirla, se acomodó el corsé negro.

—Repíteme eso que dijiste—pidió Bella, cerrando la puerta tras ella y arrinconando seductoramente a Hermione en la pared más próxima.

Hermione, caminó cinco pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó irremediablemente con la pared. No tenía salida, pero en definitiva ella se lo había buscado, ¿no?.

—Mi vestido pide ser arrancado…tal vez alguna pueda ayudarme—obedeció, tratando de controlar su respiración y observando a la azabache que ya se encontraba a un palmo de su rostro.

—Que niña más osada. Me gusta…—murmuró, humedeciendo sus labios—. Así qué, ¿quieres que te arranque este bonito vestido?—dijo lento y observando su escote.

—Me encanta tu perfume—se le escapó a Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando del leve contacto.

Bellatrix había apoyado sus palmas en la pared, sobre los hombros de Hermione, y como un animal la estaba estudiando, rozando apenas su cuerpo con el de ella.

—Aquí no haremos nada—informó la azabache, acercándose a su oído y mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

—¿Dónde, entonces?—se apresuró en preguntar, entregándole el cuello y todo lo que le pidiera.

—Mi hermana también te desea, ¿sabes?—le dijo buscando su boca para introducir apenas la punta de la lengua, logrando arrancarle un gemido—. ¿Qué me dices?—preguntó sin dejar de rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Bajó una de sus manos para tocar con sus uñas la pierna expuesta, y levantando en el proceso el delicado vestido, acarició lentamente su cintura desnuda.

—Sí, vámonos… las tres—logró decir, mirándola a los ojos e inclinándose para que Bellatrix, de una vez por todas, la besara salvajemente.

—¡Buena elección!—aprobó Lucius, mirando a Hermione que reía nerviosa al verse abrazada posesivamente por la azabache—. ¿Ya se van?

—Sí, Bella se está poniendo un poco…

—¿Cargosa?—finalizó, Lucius, la frase de su mujer y riendo de lado.

—Exactamente, es mejor retirarnos ahora.

—¿Qué habitación usaran?—quiso saber, arrebatándole el vaso de Whisky de la mano de Severus, logrando que el pocionista se quejara frustrado.

—La de Bella—comunicó Narcissa, pagando los tragos al muchacho de la barra y cerrando la cuenta.

—Perfecto…, entonces nosotros usaremos la de invitados de la planta baja—avisó, suplicándole con la mirada a Harry que lo ayudara a mantener en hilo a Snape, que se había tirado prácticamente encima de la barra, tratando de alcanzar alguna botella de alcohol.

—¡Por Merlín!, ¡Controlen a ese hombre!—dijo Bella, matándose de risa y sin soltar a Hermione.

—Deja Harry, yo me encargo—se adelantó Ron , corriendo a su amigo y sosteniendo con firmeza los brazos de Severus.

En un limpio movimiento, Ron, lo sentó de prepo en la butaca de la barra y se le puso en frente para no dejarlo levantarse hasta que Lucius diera el ok para irse.

—Tiene vigor el pendejo—le murmuró Bella a Lucius, muy cerca del oído.

—Y unos abdominales que no te imaginas—le contestó el rubio, recorriendo a Ron y comiéndoselo con los ojos.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?—apuró Narcissa, tomando a Hermione de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Bellatrix, tomó su cartera del asiento y las tres saludaron, prontas para marcharse.

—Nos vemos para el desayuno—dijo Lucius, que con la ayuda de Harry y Ron, levantaron a Severus del asiento y muy lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Bellatrix, Narcissa y Hermione, desaparecieron entre la gente y caminando de regreso por la calle principal, se esfumaron rumbo a la Mansión.

* * *

—Entra, querida…no seas tímida—invitó Narcissa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Hermione, caminó dos pasos y Cissy, cerró la puerta, pasando llave.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo.

La alcoba era increíble, y la cama gigantesca.

—Esto aflojará la tensión—habló Bella, sacando del armario una botella de coñac.

Destapó la bebida y dio un gran sorbo sin necesidad de un vaso. Luego se la pasó a su hermana, y Narcissa, imitó la acción.

—¡Bebe!

Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y llevó, lentamente, el pico de la botella hacia los labios ligeramente abiertos de la castaña. El líquido se hizo espacio entre su garganta, y de repente, sintió un fuego que le recorrió hasta el estomago.

—Quieres con magia o sin magia—preguntó Bella, quitándose el molesto tapado negro y arrojándolo sobre la cómoda.

Narcissa, cubrió su rostro con la mano y sonrió por las claras intenciones de Bella.

 _Perversa, genialmente perversa_ , pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

—No entiendo—dijo Hermione, confundida y entrando en una nebulosa de seducción. Su respiración ya no era la misma ni tampoco sus sentidos. No sabía si había sido por la bebida o por esas hermosas mujeres que frente a ella jugaban con su inexperiencia.

—Lo que quiero decir…es,—continuó Bellatrix, aproximándose a Hermione y tomándola con delicadeza de la cintura y situando su rostro a un milímetro del suyo— sin magia: las tres, dedos, lengua, caricias…con magia: Narcissa y yo, podríamos tener un cierto agregado…si tu lo deseas—dijo esto último, rozando con su lengua el cuello de la castaña que no pudo contenerse y gimió, entrecortado, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Agregado?—logró preguntar, antes de que Narcissa ocupara el lugar de Bella y la arrastrara a la cama, asaltando su boca e introduciendo su lengua sin preámbulos.

Colocándose sobre ella, Cissy, se acercó a su oído y le susurró, rozando sus labios previamente humedecidos:

—¿Quieres que te lo hagamos con penes o sin ellos?—soltó sin anestesia.

—¿Y …eso es posible?—ahogó la pregunta con un gemido.

—Claro que lo es—aseguró la rubia, acariciando su rostro y apartando unos rebeldes mechones de su sudorosa frente.

Narcissa frenó su ataque, dejándola respirar un momento y aguardó la respuesta no perdiendo detalle del acalorado rostro que se encontraba debajo del suyo.

Hermione sintió su deseo irrefrenable fluyendo entre sus piernas. La sola mención de lo que podría ser le había nublado su ética.

 _Dos Mortífagas, desenfrenadas y con …. ¿No será demasiado, considerando que jamás estuve con uno y mucho menos, con dos y a la vez?,_ se preguntó, un poco temerosa _…"Al demonio", luego veré como caminaré de regreso al castillo._

—¡Con!—eligió vergonzosa, viendo que al momento, Bella, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa para tomar su varita y apuntarse en su entre pierna.

Narcissa, sólo cerró los ojos logrando formular el hechizo sin la necesidad de levantarse y Hermione lo sintió en el acto, sobresaltándose un poco.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, disipando sus miedos de adolescente principiante.

Bella, se subió a la cama a gatas y uniéndose a ellas, la ropa fue desapareciendo.

Las caricias, gemidos y atenciones, se unieron con los de la planta baja.

—Respira profundo, bonita…te lo voy a meter todo—avisó Narcissa con la voz ronca de deseo y tragándose un quejido. Le abrió más las piernas y tanteando la entrada, no se hizo rogar.

Cissy, empujó sus caderas llenándola por completo, y esperando unos breves segundos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, comenzó a embestirla de manera rápida y desesperada.

La castaña arqueó su espalda y se aferró a la rubia, rodeándola fuertemente con sus piernas, suplicando, empapada en sudor.

Bella, observando extasiada, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masajearse su miembro hechizado, ensalivando su mano. Estaba ansiosa de que llegara su turno.

Sería una noche muy larga, rió, viendo como Narcissa, retiraba su miembro orgullosamente erguido y se recostaba al costado de la mocosa, cediéndole el puesto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

* * *

—Odio levantarme temprano cuando no tengo obligaciones. Te odio a ti, Lucius y sobre todo, odio a todos—escupió Severus sin abrir demasiado los ojos, descalzo, y con una bata negra.

—Tú no odias a nadie—retrucó el rubio, jalándolo hacía el comedor con gesto divertido—. Desayunaras y luego veremos que hacemos el resto del esplendido día.

Harry y Ron, ya se habían bañado y vestido, igual que Lucius. Habían asaltado el armario de Draco con consentimiento del mayor, encontrando solo prendas de color verde y negro. No se habían quejado en absoluto ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Después de la estupenda noche que habían pasado, vestir la ropa del hurón hasta era cómicamente placentero.

Los amigos se miraron, sonriendo y decidieron que disfrutarían de los lujos de la mansión Malfoy, sin objetar.

Ahora los cuatro, desayunarían en el comedor principal.

El rubio los guió, abriendo una enorme puerta, y los invitó a pasar.

Bellatrix, Narcissa y Hermione, ya se encontraban en la mesa deleitándose con un variado desayuno.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó Lucius con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, a las tres mujeres ya presentes.

Hermione, vio a sus amigos y los colores se le subieron a la cara.

—Tranquila, Mione—dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose para saludarla con un beso , igual que Harry—. Todos somos pecadores—aseguró tentado, acomodándose en al costado de Severus, que no paraba de refunfuñar con su cabello completamente enmarañado.

—¡Exacto!—concordó Bella, masticando un bocadito de durazno y crema—. Lo que se hace en la Mansión Malfoy, se queda en la Mansión Malfoy.

Los tres Gryffindor asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.

 _Nadie se enteraría jamás que a partir de ese día, cada semana, volverían como posesos a enredarse en ciertas sabanas._

 _Nadie notaría que Hermione, refugiándose en el baño de los prefectos, adelantaría los ensayos y deberes de sus amigos para verse libres los fines de semana. Y sobre todo, que comenzaría a tomar anticonceptivos mágicos por culpa de ciertas brujas, a las cuales, en cada ocasión, no les importaba en absoluto regar sus hijos no nacidos por todo su cuerpo._

 _Nadie descubriría que Harry y Ron, esconderían en sus baúles mudas completas pertenecientes al menor de los Malfoy, esperando prolijamente preparadas para devolverlas en la próxima visita._

 _Nadie dudaría cuando el profesor Snape, escudándose en su conocido mal genio, castigaría a Potter, a Granger y a Weasley, reteniéndolos después de clases para llegar todos juntos a la Mansión, a última hora del viernes._

De ahora en más, los secretos, mentiras, excusas y escape, serían enormemente recompensados.

Como los leones acechan a su presa antes de comerla, las serpientes se arrastran, seduciendo e incitando y envolviendo antes de dejarla sin aliento…y sólo a veces, dos especies tan distintas, pero a la vez tan voraces y decididas, se complementan dejando sus diferencias, permitiéndose disfrutar de lo verdaderamente importante:

El deseo irrefrenable de convertir lo prohibido en una excitante aventura.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Alphania Hodel**

 **Bien, ¿Qué decir? Mirando fotos viejas, recordé un antro que frecuentaba cuando era una mocosa, je. Decidí hacerle honor y plasmar este trío, entre humor, tragos, música y ambiente.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y digan que les ha parecido este Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa y el cuarteto de Lucius/Snape/Harry/Ron.**

 **Abrazos y comenten.**


End file.
